Rester inconscients
by Angelica R
Summary: [Zaïre] : UA. "Nérestan aime Zaïre. Zaïre aime Nérestan. Ils ne devraient pas." Version différente de la pièce, dans laquelle Zaïre n'aime pas Orosmane et où Nérestan l'emmène avec lui. Zaïre/Nérestan. Inceste suggéré (ignoré par les personnages.)


Rester inconscients.

[Zaïre] : UA. "Nérestan aime Zaïre. Zaïre aime Nérestan. Ils ne devraient pas." Version différente de la pièce, dans laquelle Zaïre n'aime pas Orosmane et où Nérestan l'emmène avec lui. Zaïre/Nérestan. Inceste suggéré (ignoré par les personnages.)

 **ND'A :** ** _Zaïre_ est une pièce de théâtre de Voltaire.**

Elle n'était pas heureuse.

Prisonnière d'un sérail, ne pouvant se déplacer librement, loin de sa famille dont elle ignorait tout, seule et abandonnée qu'elle était, on pouvait le déduire facilement.

Zaïre n'était pas heureuse.

Seule, elle ne l'était pas réellement, son amie Fatime était là, la soutenant, véritable appui pour elle, dans ce monde où tout ses mouvements étaient épiés.

Et elle en souffrait, bien sûr, malgré tout ses efforts pour parvenir à s'intégrer dans ce monde qui n'était pas tout à fait le sien, malgré le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vie avant le sérail.

Si l'on exceptait la petite croix qui lui restait de son passé, de sa famille, sûrement, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu autrefois. Parfois, elle portait sa main à son cou, et serrait ce petit objet, s'imaginant des moments de son enfance, avec ses parents, ou sa famille.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Restait Nérestan, seul lien avec Fatime de ce qu'elle était autrefois.

Son seul ami, chevalier français qui avait promis de revenir la chercher, un jour, une fois qu'il aurait réuni l'argent nécessaire à la rançon qui était demandée.

Il reviendrait, elle le savait.

Du moins elle voulait y croire.

 _§§§§_

Orosmane était amoureux d'elle.

Tout le monde le savait, elle aussi en avait conscience, le sultan s'était déjà déclaré à elle.

Mais elle ne l'aimait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas, et ce malgré la bonté et la magnanimité du sultan.

Son cœur était à Nérestan, même si elle nourrissait une tendre amitié envers Orosmane, elle n'en était pas amoureuse.

Elle aurait pu, peut-être, dans d'autres circonstances, si elle n'avait pas été sa prisonnière, si les choses avaient été différentes, s'ils s'étaient rencontrés autrement.

Peut-être.

Et aujourd'hui, les choses allaient changer.

Aujourd'hui, Nérestan allait tenir sa promesse.

Quand elle le vit surgir, face à elle, plus majestueux que jamais, Zaïre sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

Il était là, pour elle, pour l'emmener, comme il l'avait promis.

Elle souriait, heureuse, alors que le visage d'Orosmane était pris d'une soudaine grimace. Cela ne le rendait pas heureux, c'est vrai, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le simple regard de Zaïre en disait long, la manière dont elle regardait Nérestan à cet instant précis, montrait à quel point elle était attachée à lui.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas complètement amoureuse de lui, mais cela viendrait, si ils laissaient cet amour se développer. Beaucoup de choses dépendaient d'Orosmane, c'était à lui de décider.

Il pouvait la laisser partir.

Ou la garder avec lui, l'enfermer, l'épouser de force.

Il ne le ferait pas.

Il ne la détruirait pas, Nérestan l'aimait assez pour être revenu, avoir réussi à réunir sa rançon.

Oui, il l'aimait.

Et lui, Orosmane, qui était-il pour ne pas les laisser vivre ensemble ?

Il se tourna vers Zaïre, qui attendait, anxieuse.

Quelle était belle sa princesse ! Elle n'en était peut-être pas une, n'était qu'une esclave, qu'une femme parmi toutes celles de son sérail, mais pour lui, elle était vraiment unique. Il aurait tout fait pour elle, l'aurait épousée, aurait renoncé aux anciennes coutumes…

Oui, il aurait pu tout faire.

Dommage qu'elle n'en ait pas envie…

Lentement, et avec douceur, il passa sa main sur sa joue, souriant douloureusement. Il sentit à peine une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il pleurait, certes, mais peu importe.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Hésitante, Zaïre se mit à sourire lentement, presque avec peur. Comme elle rayonnait ! Et, enfin, assurée que le sultan ne lui ferait rien, elle hocha la tête vigoureusement.

Oui, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, du plus profond de son être. Partir avec Nérestan, découvrir la France, son pays, dont elle savait si peu de choses. Et il y avait ce lien avec le chevalier français, qui avait toujours été si fort, et qu'elle n'avait jamais compris.

Un lien qu'elle pourrait développer, désormais.

Poussant un soupir de désespoir, Orosmane acquiesça alors.

« Très bien, murmura-t-il. Puisque que tel est ton désir, je te laisse t'en aller.

Zaïre tressaillit.

\- Vrai… vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis un homme qui tient ses promesses, et puisque c'est ce que tu veux… va.

\- Merci. »

Le cœur d'Orosmane se brisa un peu plus en la voyant se précipiter dans la direction du chevalier, sans un regard en arrière, sans même lui dire au revoir.

Sans un regret.

 _§§§§_

Elle était libre.

Zaïre regarda derrière elle, et sourit, heureuse. Elle se trouvait désormais sur un bateau partant pour la France, aux côtés de Nérestan et de Fatime, ses amis, et, plus ils se rapprochaient de ce pays dont elle ne savait rien, plus elle sentait un grand-bien être.

Elle rentrait chez elle.

Bien sûr, quitter ce pays où elle avait vécu des années, laisser Orosmane seul, sans elle, cela lui avait fait de la peine, elle ne le niait pas.

Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait réellement de mieux en mieux, d'une étrange manière.

Elle sourit à Nérestan, qui lui sourit en retour.

Elle rentrait chez elle.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'avec qui elle rentrait, elle ne savait en aucun cas qu'elle se trouvait avec sa famille.

Tant mieux pour elle.

(Oui tant mieux, elle qui ne savait pas qu'il était son frère, aurait pu en être détruite, si elle l'avait appris par la suite.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.)

La cour de France était exactement telle qu'elle l'avait imaginée, et en même temps tellement différente !

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent paisiblement, sans heurts, alors qu'elle se faisait peu à peu à son nouveau chez elle.

Et elle était heureuse, enfin.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

 _§§§§_

Ce n'était pas le cas en Orient, là où se trouvait Orosmane. Le vieux Lusignan, chevalier français et otage depuis des années, que Nérestan n'était pas parvenu à emmener avec lui malgré tout ses efforts, venait de succomber.

De vieillesse, de désespoir, peu importe.

En fait, ce n'était pas sa mort même qui inquiétait le sultan, mais plutôt ce qui en avait découlé. Suite à un étrange concours de circonstances, ils avaient fini par apprendre que la jeune et belle Zaïre, tout comme Nérestan, étaient tout deux ses enfants.

Chose ignorée de tous et même de Lusignan lui-même, qui croyait ses enfants morts depuis des années.

Et le cœur d'Orosmane saignait.

La femme qu'il aimait en aimait un autre, et de surcroît, il s'agissait de son propre frère, sans qu'elle le sache. Car oui, même si Zaïre elle-même n'avait pas vraiment su à l'époque, et même si Orosmane avait voulu alors se le cacher, ça avait bien été de l'amour dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Malheureusement.

Il aurait dû envoyer un message à l'ancienne esclave, pour la prévenir, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle sache qu'elle avait, à son insu, retrouvé sa famille.

Un instinct étrange lui conseilla de ne pas le faire.

Et de toute façon, il ne le put pas.

Il se refusa de briser le bonheur de celle qu'il aimait, tout aussi illusoire ce bonheur soit-il.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de souffrir, et aussi d'avoir mal pour elle.

 _§§§§_

Ils s'étaient mariés, en fin de compte.

Environ dix-huit mois après leur retour, le temps de laisser à Zaïre du temps et de l'espace pour apprécier tout ce que la France pouvait lui offrir.

Ils s'aimaient, après tout, d'un amour pur et sincère, alors, pourquoi pas ?

Oui, ils le firent.

Et par chance, ils ne surent jamais.

C'est pour le mieux, pas vrai ?

Qu'ils aient eu le droit de rester inconscients...


End file.
